powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Pages Of Peril
Purple Pages of Peril is issue number 60 of the DC Powerpuff Girls Series. It was published March 16 2005 and is licensed by Cartoon Network. It is presented as a somewhat interactive comic similar to issue #58 the Paperpuff Girls segment only with with writing rather than papper-crafts. Characters * Professor Utonium * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * The Blue Bookman * White Kitty cameo * Mojo Jojo cameo * Narrator * The Smart Steel Soldier * The Little Trolley That Could * Victor Valient * Ms Molasses Synopsis Townsville's little library becomes a battlefield as the stars of the Girls' favorite books come to rampaging life! Only you, dear reader, can help save the day in this action- packed 60th issue! Plot Purple Pages Of Peril begins by introducing us to Ms Molasses. She is an elderly librarian who is delighted to see the Powerpuff Girls. The girls have returned to Townsville's public library to return some books they have clearly enjoyed reading. We are next shown the Ms. Molasses putting on a show of delight seeing the books the Powerpuff Girls have chosen. The books chosen by the girls were Victor Valient, The Little Trolley That Could and The Magician of Mu. This leads to a flashback portraying a young Professor Utonium discovering a love of physics in the library. Additionally this demonstrates that Ms. Molasses has worked in the library for decades. As it turns out Ms Molasses is in fact retiring that very day. Thus she introduces her replacement Larry to the girls, Larry is a rude order obsessed man. His attempts to completely reorganize library policy irritates Blossom and buttercup. To escape larry's lecture Blossom lies about them hearing a ‘’subsonic distress signal’’. Bubbles is bubbles questions this but decides to still leave with her sisters.   After another two weeks we find Larry has become consumed by his orderly compulsions and transforms into the Blue Bookman. Next we encounter the interactive portion of the comic, blank signs left behind in the wake of the blue Bookman’s rampage.With the presumed help of the reader the Powerpuff girls discover that the city is in turmoil. This is because the Blue Bookman has been people and animals as well as stealing various objects,tossing them into large piles. His end goal being to alphabetize the entire city. When the girls girls attempt to stop him he reveals his main superpower: the ability to summon fictional entities from the pages of books.With this power he creates gigantic, hostile, purple versions of characters from the girls favorite books. Three monstrous entities rise from the pages all of which ,besides the Clever Steel Soldier, are the titular characters of the girls favorite books. The Trolley that could is the most changed, having sprouted reptilian limbs and spikes jutting from various parts of it’s body.Due to the their love for the characters embodied by these monsters, with each of them being attacked by their favorites the girls initially struggle to fight back. Blossom proposes the idea of them switching monsters and upon doing so they all defeat them and the blue Bookman, saving the day. The comic winds down with the mayor thanking the Powerpuff Girls for saving the day. Professor Utonium discovering that the Blue Bookman was a former super heroexplaining how he was able to transform so quickly. The comic ends with the asking the professor to end the day off with just about anything except for another library visit. Trivia\Goofs * A running gag in this comic involves characters verbally misidentifying things being turned purple blue pink,ect, only to be immediately corrected by another charcter saying some variation of: '' Looks Purple To Me.'' * The Little Trolley That Could is based on The Little Trolley That Could. * The Narrator misidentified the the title of blossoms favorite book as The Clever Steel Soldier who is identified as coming from the work The Magician of Mu earlier in the work. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 1.56.53 PM.png|little readers! Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.33.58 PM.png|Young Utonium in Library. Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 1.34.43 PM.png|The Blue Bookman! Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 10.35.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 10.35.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 10.36.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 1.40.10 PM 1.png|One of the interactive pannels Category:Comics Category:Books focusing on all three girls Category:DC Comics